


After All, Soulmates Always End Up Together

by BenicioQueen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: After All Soulmates Always End Up Together, Ariah can be a mouthy little shit, Daddy Stakar does not approve, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm really proud of this fic, Kraglin loves it, Romance, also this is my first ever Kraglin fic, leave them alone Stakar, they cause trouble, they're in love okay?, they're perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: So, back in 2017, the lovely Tess (Tumblr: imagines-under-northern-lights) had an awesome writing challenge. I had decided to participate and I'm really glad I did! :)Soulmate AU with Kraglin. I’ll warn you now it’s a bit of a tease. As you read, you’ll find that I threw in some of my own made up shit like a random planet, the name of Aleta’s ship etc. You’ll also see Yondu is not exiled. I went off the beaten path so to speak.Helpful tip: Ariah’s name is pronounced as if you were saying Mariah. Like Mariah Carey. Only without the M.Any way enough of my yammering.Enjoy!





	1. The Beginning

** _Soulmate; a person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet- a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them._ **

That last piece is a little bit of a lie: at least in my case. Kraglin Obfonteri does not bring peace and calmness to my life. Oh, no. He brings chaos and wreaks havoc, but I wouldn’t want him any other way. He wouldn’t be my Kraglin if he were anything less than himself. He does make me happy so at least that little bit is true. Kraglin is the love of my life and light of my whole universe. I wouldn’t be me without him.

“Who are you?” you may ask. My name is Ariah Ogord. Yes, my parents are Aleta and Stakar. I suppose I should start from the beginning. The beginning of my story with Kraglin: not my life. The rest of my life story we’ll save for another day. For now, let’s focus on the most precious piece of my life. Shall we?

Kraglin did not come into my life quietly. The first time we ever met I was the equivalent of a 17 year old Terran. At the time, I was living with my mother and her faction aboard her ship the Elara. We had finished a huge bank job on Xandar and decided to jump to Auga, a beautiful beach planet, to relax and of course celebrate. Mom reached out to dad and the other Ravager Captains to come join in on the fun.

_There was a loud knock on my bedroom door aboard the Elara._

_“Go away,” I groan pulling my pillow over my head. The door swings open. I hear the determined clack of my mother’s boots._

_“Great news! Everyone is coming to Auga to party with us,” she exclaims as she sits down on the foot of my bed._

_“That’s nice,” I grumble from under my pillow._

_“That’s nice? I just told you EVERYONE is meeting to celebrate OUR big heist and all you can say is that’s nice?” she asks incredulous._

_I remove my head from under my pillow, looking at her with blurry vision._

_“Mom, it’s really early in the day cycle. I’m sleepy. So excuse me for not jumping for joy at this moment,” I huff._

_She rolls her eyes and gives my leg a playful tug._

_“Well, wakey wakey sunshine. We’ll be there in about 3 hours. You need to pack and you’ll probably want a shower,” she says standing to leave._

_After she left, I lay there for a few minutes trying to find my motivation to actually get out of bed. Slowly, I sit up, stretch my arms above my head and let out a little yawn._

_“Okay, Ariah. Time to take on a new day,” I tell myself as I get out of bed to head to my shower. Once I was done with my shower, I tear through my closet to find an outfit to wear and decide what to pack. I knew I wanted to look hot. Mostly, I knew it would make Martinex crazy and annoy my dad to no end. Win. Win. I also wanted to be comfortable. Plus, I sure as hell wasn’t going to wear my colors. I wore them all the other days of my life, but we’re on vacation damn it. I’m gonna look good. Scanning my closet, I decide on a pair of white denim shorts, a blue, light weight, off the shoulder sweater and a pair of gold sandals. It was one of many fabulous outfits that I swiped the last time we were on Terra. It may be a backwater planet, but I totally dig their fashion. I give myself the once over in my full length mirror, tussling my waist length, black waves, approving my final look. I opted to not wear more than mascara and eyeliner. The purple eyeliner made my unique, green eyes pop. My eyes were my favorite thing about my appearance. It’s what really set me apart from my parents who both have lovely brown eyes. It was one of the weird mutant traits that can occur for Arcturans. With a flip of my hair, I return my attention back to my closet to pack for shore leave. A little over an hour later, I exit my room with my bags in tow to head to the hangar to board my M-Ship, Luna._

_“Oh, hey there, sleepyhead. How nice of you to join us,” my mom teased grabbing my bags and the crew sniggered._

_I roll my eyes and take my place in the pilot’s seat._

_“Let’s get on down to the planet, huh?” I smirk while my fingers go through the familiar motions of getting Luna ready to take off. The crew let out a collective whoop of excitement and we were off._

_Thirty minutes later with expertise, I land Luna at a docking station on Auga. Hurriedly, my mom, the crew and I, secure Luna, grab our belongings and head out onto the magnificent planet. The moment I set foot off of Luna, I take a deep breath and smile. The air smelled of salt and citrus. Absolutely delicious. Auga was breathtaking. A violet sky with a dusty pink sun, miles upon miles of teal sand and lush, sea green waters. As we walked to find the place we would be staying, I took in the rest of the scene. Cottages and bungalows along the beach as far as the eye can see. Each uniquely designed with splashes of vibrant colors._

_“Ah, here we are,” my mom says in a sing-song voice._

_We stopped outside a large hotel. It had to be at least 60 stories. The exterior was a beautiful, iridescent white with golden windows and doors._

_“Wow,” I gape._

_Suddenly, a loud, gruff voice sounds from the front of the hotel._

_“About time you lot showed up,” the voice calls._

_My head snapped down from looking up, my gaze settling upon my dad’s handsome face._

_“DAD!” I cry out with joy as I race towards his open arms._

_“Moon flower,” he laughs as he catches me launching myself at him. He places a kiss on the top of my head then pushes me back a bit to get a good look at me._

_His brow furrows. “What the hell are you wearing? Aleta, what the hell is our daughter wearing?”_

_“They’re called clothes, dad,” I snip sarcastically accompanied by an eye roll._

_“Those are not clothes. Your ass is practically hanging out of those shorts and your shoulders are exposed,” he ranted._

_“Ah, for fuck’s sake, Stakar. Leave the poor girl alone,” another familiar voice rang out._

_I turn my attention in the general direction of the raspy voice I have come to know and love._

_“Yondu Udonta,” I greet with a smirk playing on my lips._

_The Centaurian saunters over to me, a jagged, Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face and his arms outstretched._

_“I’s so good to see ya, baby,” he greets softly. He hugs me tight and places a warm kiss on my cheek._

_“I don’t even remember the last time I actually saw you,” I began before he cut me off._

_“You see ma face every week when I call you on the holo,” Yondu reminds me._

_Another roll of my eyes. “Well, duh. I mean in person,” I correct myself._

_Yondu smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulder guiding me into the hotel with my parents and mom’s crew right on our tail._

_“I can’t wait for you to meet ma new First Mate,” he tells me as we walk. “His name is Kraglin. I think you’re really going to like him.”_


	2. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Kraglin! :D

_“So, where is this Kraglin you seem so eager for me to meet?” I inquire as Yondu leads me ahead of everyone else through the lobby._

_“I got ‘im in our suite on a conference call about a job on Knowhere. He’ll join us later,” Yondu answers pressing the up button on the elevator._

_As the doors slide open, we’re greeted by the familiar face of my dad’s First Mate, Martinex._

_“Ariah! It’s good to see you,” Martinex greets me._

_I smile as I watch his eyes look me up and down. I swear I catch a hitch in his breath._

_“You look good,” he adds with a grin._

_“Keep it in your pants, son,” I hear my dad growl as he approaches the elevator with my mom._

_Yondu and I each let out a chuckle as we get into the elevator. I purposefully brush against Martinex. As quickly as we entered, Martinex exited saying he was going to scope out the surrounding area. While the doors began to close, I gave a wink and blew a kiss to Martinex causing him to go wide-eyed and shake his head. When the doors finished closing, Yondu let out a howl of laughter and gave me a playful nudge._

_“Girl, ya gotta stop teasing the poor boy,” Yondu continues to laugh._

_I give him a cheeky grin, but it quickly disappears from my face as my eyes meet my dad’s._

_“Yondu’s right, Ariah. Martinex is my First Mate and he’s too old for you. You will knock it off with the flirting,” my dad ordered._

_The elevator pings to let us know we arrived at the top to the penthouse my mom acquired for us. I gape at my dad as he exits. It takes a moment for me to gather myself and when I do I follow him in a huff._

_“I think I’m old enough to decide for myself who I can flirt with or even be in a relationship with,” I shout after him._

_He whirls around on me. Eyes burning with anger at my disrespect._

_“You most certainly are not. Now, I don’t want to hear another word about this Ariah. Am I understood?” he inquires._

_“But I…” he cuts me off._

_“ARIAH STAR OGORD! AM I UNDERSTOOD?” my dad seethes._

_With a tremble of my lip and bow of my head, I mutter a “Yes, sir,” in defeat._

_“Good,” he replies the anger still evident in his voice._

_Quickly I retreat to one of the bedrooms in the penthouse to unpack and have some time to myself._

_Once my belongings were unpacked and placed where I want them, I step outside onto the balcony off my room and flop down in a chair. I close my eyes and inhale deeply. That beautiful, salty citrus scent fills my nostrils. A sense of calm washes over me. I open my eyes gazing out over the lavish waters. “Paradise,” I thought to myself. A few minutes later, an abrupt knock graces my door. With a heavy sigh, I force myself up out of the chair, back into the room and answer the door. On the other side is Yondu._

_“Hey there, doll. Ya been in there awhile. Why don’t ya come out, join the party?”_

_It wasn’t really a question. He offers me his arm and I take it without hesitation. I would deal with my dad later. Right now, I wanted to have fun. I give Yondu a smile and he bumps his forehead against mine. As we enter the main room of the penthouse, I see the rest of my mom’s crew as well as dad’s and some of Yondu’s crew. At least the ones I recognized._

_“Charlie, Krugarr and Mainframe aren’t here yet?” I ask Yondu as I look around._

_“Nah. Charlie and Krugarr are in route. Should be here tonight, but Mainframe is down on Terra for a job. She’ll be here in a few days,” he replies._

_Yondu gives me a kiss on my forehead then gives me a little push towards everyone._

_“Looky who I got to come out of hidin’ y’all!” Yondu bellows with delight._

_Everyone lets out a whoop and I hear a few people shout my name. A smile spreads across my face as I make my way into the sea of Ravagers. I’m given hugs, kisses and pats on the head before I settle in a small circle with Tullk, Oblo, Narblik and Gef._

_“So, how is the lap of luxury for the Princess of the Ravagers?” Tullk demands, but has playful tone about him._

_“Don’t call me princess,” I retort dishing out a light jab to Tullk’s stomach._

_“Ooooo, there’s about to be a fight,” Gef jests raises his arms in excitement._

_Tullk and I begin circling, each with are fists up and mischievous grins on our faces._

_“Ya ready fer this little girl,” Tullk taunts._

_“Who you calling little girl?” I quip still moving in a circle._

_“You. I won’t be going easy on ya just because yer a girl.”_

_“I wouldn’t expect you to, old man,” I throw out the insult with a smirk._

_Tullk’s eyes go wide. “Old man?! Who ya calling old man?” he demands then lunges for me._

_I side step quickly only to have Tullk sweeping his left leg under me causing me to lose my footing and land on my ass._

_“COME ON ARIAH! YOU CAN TAKE HIM!” I hear one person shout._

_“LET’S GO ARIAH!” Another voice followed by many more rooting for me._

_I spring back up in a flash. Maneuvering quickly, I get Tullk into a headlock, bringing him to his knees._

_“Ya give up, old timer?” I taunt with a light squeeze around Tullk’s neck._

_“Never!” he barks._

_In an instant, Tullk has his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, lifts me up then drops us both to the ground. My back hits with a rather loud thud. Groaning, I force myself to release Tullk’s head. I roll over and slowly get to my feet and charge him. I jump up, legs spread to encircle his neck. With the momentum from my little run start and all the strength I could muster with my legs, I swing Tullk by his neck with all my might, launching him to the ground behind me and hitting my knees when I land. Tullk and I lay there out of breath before we’re both helped back up to our feet. Suddenly, the main door of the penthouse swings open and running in is Halfnut followed by a lanky, but gorgeous looking man._

_“NOW THE PARTY CAN START BECAUSE HALFNUT,” Halfnut begins to cry out._

_“AND KRAGLIN! HAVE ARRIVED!” the other man finishes Halfnut’s sentence enthusiastically. They start shoving each other playfully before launching themselves into the Ravager gathering._

_“That’s Kraglin?” I ask Gef who was standing near me._

_“Yep. That’s Cap’s new First Mate. He’s wild and fun, but deadly,” Gef informs me._

_“Interesting. Very interesting,” I muse mostly to myself._

_My eyes linger on Kraglin as he beams throughout the crowd. Yondu steps briefly in my line of vision, gesturing a thumbs up and a wicked grin._


	3. Hi

_Snatching Gef’s drink from his hand, I toss back the smooth alcohol that burns deliciously and hand him back the empty glass._

_“Hey!” Gef starts._

_“Sorry, but I needed some liquid courage.” I admit to him then make my way towards Kraglin who thank the stars is standing with Yondu._

_“Hi,” I mumble, suddenly becoming painfully shy._

_“Hey there darlin’! Glad ya came over here. This ‘ere is Kraglin. Ma First Mate,” Yondu introduces._

_Kraglin extends his hand to me, I place one hand in his and he brings it to his lips placing a kiss. In that moment, I swear up and down my heart sped up and electricity pulsed through my veins._

_“Nice to finally meet ya, Ariah,” Kraglin smiles warmly. “Yondu has told me so much about you.”_

_I raise an eyebrow in curiosity. “Good things I hope,” I return his smile._

_“Ya know damn well I only speak the very best of ya girl. I’m offended,” Yondu pouts._

_I nudge Yondu’s shoulder and place a kiss on his cheek._

_“I love you, ya big, blue idiot,” I beam then Yondu nudges me back._

_Kraglin watches the exchange between the two of us with a smirk. Smiling, I look over at him. It’s the first time I really get a good look at him. My eyes rove over him taking in the sight before me. Tall, maybe just over 6 feet, large hands, chestnut hair with tiny smatterings of grey cut into a short Mohawk, a defined nose and jaw. But the icing on the cake, those piercing, makes you weak in the knees, blue-grey eyes. Stars damned those eyes!_

_Yondu elbows me, “Take a picture, girl. It’ll last longer,” he jests._

_I turn my head away in embarrassment._

_“Gee, Cap. I think ya embarrassed her,” Kraglin snickers, but reaches for my hand._

_When I feel his hand touch mine, I turn my gaze to him._

_“Don’t hide yer pretty face. Nothin to be embarrassed about,” Kraglin coaxes._

_Yondu looks from me to Kraglin then back to me and grins. His eyes then find my dad shooting daggers at us from across the room._

_“S’cuse me a minute, kids,” he states stomping off towards my dad._

_“This can’t be good,” I murmur._

_From where we’re standing, Kraglin and I could see my dad and Yondu in a heated argument._

_I let out a frustrated groan._

_“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Kraglin assures me._

_I lock eyes with dad and can see the rage burning._

_“Fuck it. I don’t want to be in this room anymore. Care to join?” I inquire._

_“Where are we headin?” Kraglin asks._

_“Anywhere, but here.” I reply._

_“Let’s go then,” Kraglin states taking my hand and leading me out of the penthouse._

_We ride the elevator in silence. I pull Kraglin behind me through the lobby and out the doors._

_“Where to, sugar?” Kraglin asks again._

_“To the water,” I answer with a smile._

_Kraglin and I walk a short distance to a pathway that lead right to the water. I run off ahead of him and dive head first into the cool water, not giving a shit about my clothes or anything else in this moment. Kraglin smirks kicking off his boots and taking off his jacket. He wades out into the water up to his hips and quietly observes me floating about._

_“So what’s yer dad’s deal?” he questions._

_“He has a stick up his ass,” I mutter._

_Kraglin snorts at that remark._

_“He’s trying to control my life. In his eyes, I’m still the little girl who was running around the ship asking millions of questions to learn everything I could about being a Ravager and running a ship. He’s in denial about me growing up. He refuses to accept it. I think if he could, he’d make it so I was a kid forever,” I mused._

_Kraglin nods his head in understanding. He wades closer to me. I stop floating and stand up. Looking into Kraglin’s eyes, I sense that electricity again. It makes me desperately want to kiss him._


	4. Under Lock and Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Stakar is being an asshole. Poor Kraglin and Ariah.

_"Stakar, ya need to calm the hell down. In case ya haven’t noticed, Ariah ain’t a little girl no more,” Yondu points out._

_“Of course I fucking noticed,” my dad snaps. “That’s what concerns me! That’s why I want to keep her away from the likes of Martinex, Kraglin, hell, even you!”_

_Yondu lets out a hearty laugh. “Ya think I would love that girl any other way than the way I love er now?” he barks out, more laughter erupting. He places a hand on my dad’s shoulder, continuing to howl. A smile cracks my dad’s face._

_“Okay, okay. Maybe not so much you,” he admits. My dad glances around the room, not seeing me anywhere then notices Kraglin is nowhere to be found as well._

_“WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?” my dad fumes and storms out of the penthouse with Yondu hot on his heels to hunt us down._

_I move closer to Kraglin. I lay a hand on his chest and look up. He leans down, about to press his lips to mine._

_“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!” I hear my dad’s voice cry out. I jump back slightly._

_“BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT OF THE WATER!” he continues to shout._

_Quickly, I move away from Kraglin, but he takes my hand and we walk back to shore together. The moment we touch sand, my dad punches Kraglin in the jaw and he goes down._

_“DAD! WHAT THE HELL?” I shout at him then kneel down besides Kraglin. Immediately, my dad yanks me back up to my feet and starts pulling me away._

_“You will never see him again. In fact, you will never see the light of day again. You’re moving back onto my ship where I can keep watch over you,” he snarls._

_I yank my arm away from him and glare._

_“You mean where you can keep me under lock and key. I’m not living with you! I’m staying with mom,” I defy._

_My dad’s grip tightens._

_“You don’t give orders. I do. You are living with me and that’s the end of this discussion. Do not try to test me, Ariah,” he says lowly._

_As he pulls me away, I look back over my shoulder to see Yondu helping Kraglin to his feet. I can see the hurt in Kraglin’s eyes. Not from the punch he took, but from having me taken away. He felt exactly what I felt. He knows as well as I do that we’re meant for each other. Tears prick my eyes. I face back around to the back of my dad’s head. I bow my head and whisper, “I’ll find you again, Kraglin. I promise I will.”_

_After he’s on his feet, Kraglin starts after us, but Yondu holds him back._

_“No, boy. Ya gotta let er go. Give it time. I promise ya will see er again,” Yondu vows._

_Kraglin nods and hangs his head in defeat. He feels the anger rising in his chest and tears stinging his eyes._

_“I’ll find ya, Ariah. I’ll always find ya,” Kraglin promises to himself._

_My dad and I arrive back at the penthouse._

_“Go get your things,” he orders me._

_I scurry to my room to pack._

_“My team! Get your shit and move out,” he yells.  
_

_My mom approaches him, “Stakar, what’s happening?”   
_

_Dad’s team moves about and the rest of the Ravagers disperse.  
_

_“I caught Ariah with Kraglin. Alone. I’m moving her to my ship until she gets it through her head that…”  
_

_“That what Stakar? That she’s never to know love? That she’s never allowed to be happy?” my mom questions, anger growing._

_“Aleta, we are not having this argument. I’m head of this clan and the girl is coming with me,” he growls._

_I emerge from the bedroom with my bags._

_“Do you have everything?” my dad asks._

_“Yes, sir,” I mumble._

_“Good,” he starts to walk away._

_“Dad, what about my M-ship?” I hesitate._

_“You no longer need it,” he informs me, refusing to look at me._

_My jaw drops. “You’re really going to do it? You’re really going to keep me locked away?”   
_

_He stays silent and heads out the door. I whirl around to face my mom._

_“Mom, you’re not going to let him do this are you?” I begin to cry.  
_

_She wraps me in a hug. “Oh, my sweet baby. Your dad is head of this clan and as his wife, Ravager or not, I must respect his wishes.”  
_

_She pulls away from me, wipes my tears and kisses my forehead. “You’ve got to get going, baby girl.”   
_

_I nod and make my way out of the penthouse. I seriously consider making a run for it. but find my dad and Martinex waiting for me by the elevator. We ride down to the lobby in silence. Once we exit the elevator, Martinex grabs my bags and my dad cuffs me._

_“Seriously?” I ask looking at him bewildered._

_“To keep you from running,” is all my dad says.   
_

_He escorts me through the lobby, down the street and into his M-ship. Half an hour later, his M-ship docks onto his main ship, the Hawk. He and Martinex walk me to my old bedroom. My dad sits me down on my bed and uncuffs me. I rub my wrists and stare daggers._

_“This is for the best for you, Ariah,” my dad sighs._

_“Best for me or best for you, dad?” I ask as tears slip down my face._

_He says nothing and leaves. Martinex looks at me like he wants to say something, but shakes his head and leaves me too. I hear the familiar click of the biolock then nothing._


	5. The Great Escape

For six months, I lived locked away in my room aboard the Hawk. I was permitted to leave my room for 3 to 4 hours a day to exercise, spar and target practice. No missions. No parties. Emotionally, I was a miserable wreck and I desperately missed Kraglin. My birthday was fast approaching. I decided to plot my great escape for it. Happy birthday to me. The week before my birthday, I set my plan into motion. For four days, I starved myself knowing full well that the lack of nutrition would weaken me and make me ill.

**** 2 days before my birthday ****

_Martinex comes into my room to get me for target practice. He notices my plate of food from earlier in the morning is untouched. His gaze lands on me in bed._

_“Ariah?” he calls to me softly. Nothing._

_“Ariah?” he says a little louder and I let out a convincing _(if I do say so myself) _pitiful groan._

_“You okay, kid?” he questions, slowly approaching me._

_“Will you go get my dad please?” I croak._

_“Sure thing,” Martinex agrees and disappears._

_A few minutes later, my dad arrives looking concerned._

_“Baby?” he murmurs._

_“Dad? Dad, I feel like shit,” I grimace as he sits on my bed and feels my forehead._

_“You’re warm,” he confirms._

_“I started feeling like shit a few days ago and thought it would pass by now, but I feel worse. I can barely eat and I can’t sleep. I toss and turn to get comfy, but I just can’t,” I tell him, making my voice sound hoarse and will tears to form in my eyes._

_“I just wanna sleep,” I whimper._

_“Oh, baby. Let me go to the med bay. See if I can find you some sleeping pills,” my dad soothes as he strokes my hair._

_I nod and he leaves. 20 minutes later he returns._

_“No pills. But I did find a sleep serum. It’s potent shit. You’ll more than likely be out half the day. Maybe longer,” he informs me, concern apparent in his voice._

_“I don’t care if it knocks me out for 5 days. I want sleep, daddy,” I whine._

_“Okay, okay,” he whispers and strokes my hair again._

_He takes the tiny vial and fills the syringe._

_“I’ll check on you throughout the day,” he assures me then carefully injects the fluid into my shoulder._

_I nod and yawn. Inside my head, I am giddy. Overjoyed! I played my part well. Dad has been deceived. Check that off the list._

_While I was sleeping, true to his word, dad checked on me periodically. When I finally came to, it was midday cycle of a new day. I look over to see my dad in a chair next to my bed, reading._

_“Dad?”_

_He looks over at me and smiles. “Hey you’re awake. How are you feeling?” he asks._

_“A smidge better. The sleep certainly helped. Could I have something to drink and eat?” I rasp._

_“Sure thing, kiddo,” he says as he takes his comm out of his pocket, “Martinex, have chef whip something up for Ariah and bring water too,” he commands._

_“Yessir,” came the static reply._

_Half an hour later, I was guzzling water and chowing down on soup and bread._

_“Whoa, slow down,” my dad chuckles._

_“Dad, I’ve been sleeping for…..what day is it?”_

_“The 16th,” he replies._

_“So, a day and a half I’ve been out. No hydration. No food. I’m famished,” I say dramatically._

_He laughs at me then gets a little serious._

_“Are you going to be up to celebrating your birthday tomorrow? Because honestly, I think it’s a bad idea,” he advises warily._

_I nod my head. “You’re right. It wouldn’t be a good idea,” I agree. “We can celebrate when I’m better. Besides, it wouldn’t be my birthday without mom and crew there to celebrate too,” I add._

_He smiles. “Okay then. We’ll do something when you’re better he confirms._

_“Could we go walk around the ship? I need to stretch my legs and move,” I plead._

_“Of course,” he agrees and reaches for my hand to help me up._

_We walk around for a couple of hours. My legs definitely needed a stretch. When we returned to my room, my dad asked if I needed another shot._

_“Not right now. I’d like to take a shower and eat some more. Maybe do some yoga. But leave a vial and syringe for me and I’ll do it when I’m really ready,” I tell him trying not to sound hopeful._

_He nods his head and sets a vial and syringe on my night stand._

_“If you can’t bring yourself to do it, ask Martinex. He’s on your door watch tonight,” he says._

_I nod and say thank you then head to my bathroom to take a much needed hot shower. When I finished my shower I put on clean pajamas and brush my hair. I pad out into my room to find a food tray with meat, potatoes and to my delight a coca-cola, a terran drink I discovered ages ago and love. Once I finished eating, I packed a bag and put it in my closet. I then sat on my bed and read until it was late into the night cycle when I knew the crew, except Martinex, would be sound asleep. Carefully I fill the syringe with the sleep serum and place it on my night stand. Opening my door, I find Martinex._

_“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” he grins._

_“Hi,” I murmur._

_“You okay?” he asks concerned._

_“I’m fine. It’s just….. look I know my dad would kill you, but I want you, Martinex. Badly,” I confess and bite my lip._

_He looks at me taken aback, mouth hung open._

_“Ariah, you know we can’t. Your dad,” Martinex begins._

_“I know, I know. I just,” I trail off and look at him with pleading eyes and pouty lips._

_“Please,” I whisper. “Just once. Just tonight and we never have to speak of it again.”_

_He looks at me for a long moment and nods._

_“Okay,” he agrees._

_In an instant, his lips are on mine. His lips feel cool, but lovely. I always forget he’s of a silicone crystal which is much softer than carbon crystal. Without breaking the kiss, he backs me through my door and closes it behind him, locking it. Martinex picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me over to my bed. He lays me down and crawls on top of me, kissing and licking my neck making me “moan”. While he’s distracted, I grab the syringe and jab into the spot where his neck and shoulder join. He jerks up._

_“Why?” he questions, looking at me with hurt eyes then slumps over._

_“Sorry, babe. Nothing personal,” I whisper and roll him off of me._

_I give Martinex’s unconscious form a quick peck on the lips, snatch my bag out of my closet, pick up my boots near my door and leave. Quickly and quietly, I make my way to the hangar. I scan my surroundings and notice I’m in the clear. With haste, I run to my dad’s M-Ship. I knew it would be safest to take his because his is the only one without any sort of tracker on it. I throw my stuff down, open the hangar bay and move fluidly for takeoff. In minutes, I’m out the hanger. I immediately jump to the nearest planet then dial Yondu._

_“Come on. Pick up, Yondu,” I mutter._

_“Ariah?” came the groggy voice of Yondu then his blue face appeared on my screen._

_“I don’t have time to explain things right now. Send me your coordinates,” I demand._


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT

_“We’re on Contraxia. Stayin’ at the Iron Lotus,” Yondu yawns he voice thick with sleep._

_My heart sinks. Of course they would be on the brothel planet. As if sensing my fear, Yondu comforts me, “Relax, girl. Krags hasn’t even looked at another woman or bot, let alone fucked one.”_

_I breathe a sigh of relief._

_“He swears up and down that y’all are meant for each other,” he continues._

_“He felt it too?” I gush._

_“I guess so. When ya gonna be here?” Yondu asks._

_I’m 67 jumps away. Don’t tell Kraglin. I want to surprise him,” I instruct._

_Yondu rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Whatever,” he mumbles._

_I flip him off then hang up. The 67 jumps took no time at all, but for me it felt like time was moving at a slow crawl. When I finally arrive, I dock the M-Ship and high tail it to the Iron Lotus. Outside the establishment I find Tullk, Narblik, Gef and a few others drinking and hanging out with sex bots. I search the crowd and my eyes land on Halfnut groping a sex bot and standing next to him, an uninterested Kraglin looking discontent and completely ignoring the three bots trying to get his attention._

_“Kraglin!” I cry out as I make my way towards him._

_His eyes snap in my direction, “Ariah?” he calls._

_I nod. He drops his drink. “Ariah!” he shouts and runs to me._

_He doesn’t slow down, just tackles me into the snow and starts placing kisses all over my face. I cup his face in my hands forcing his kisses to halt and to look at me._

_“You’re here. You’re real,” he breathes heavily._

_“I’m here and I’m very real,” I whisper._

_Kraglin brushes a strand of my hair out of my face then leans down to tenderly kiss me. After a few moments, we break the kiss to catch our breath. He presses his forehead to mine and whispers, “Finally.” He carefully rolls off of me and stands up then helps me to my feet._

_“Let’s go to my room,” he offers._

_He takes my hand and leads me into the Iron Lotus and up the stairs to his room. As soon as the door shuts, his lips are on mine again. I moan into his kiss. Kraglin tentatively runs his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I happily oblige. I wrap my arms around his neck and he guides us to the bed without breaking the kiss. Kraglin eventually breaks the kiss and gently nudges me to lie down on the bed. I sit up to remove my shirt revealing that I’m not wearing a bra._

_“No bra?” Kraglin grins._

_“No underwear either,” I smirk._

_I see the glint of mischief in his eyes. He quickly gets my red leather pants off and confirms I did in fact go commando for him. I smile when I hear his breath hitch. He crawls up the bed and kisses my lips sweetly. After a moment, Kraglin moves his lips to my neck where he leaves a love bite. I shudder and moan when he sucks at the sensitive flesh. He continues to trail kisses downward, stopping briefly to pay attention to my breasts then moving down my stomach. Passing over where I’m aching for his mouth to be, Kraglin kisses my thighs giving each one a sharp bite._

_“Kraglin, please,” I moan as I close my eyes._

_“I’ll get there baby. Just you wait,” he husks._

_He places a few more kisses on my thighs then finally pushes my legs further apart and lowers his mouth onto my pussy._

_I grip his hair and groan loudly. Kraglin lifts his eyes to look at me._

_“Ya like that baby? Do my lips feel good on your wet pussy?” he asks._

_“Yes. Oh, feels so good baby. Please gimme more,” I beg._

_Kraglin eagerly gives into my plea. He rapidly flicks his tongue over my clit and inserts one finger into my tight hole, wiggling it about. My hips buck, but Kraglin push them down and lay his arm across to hold me down. A second finger follows then shortly after a third. He continues his assault on my clit and fingers me relentlessly until I squirt. He grins and laps up my juices. While my breathing calms, Kraglin steps back to undress himself then he’s right back on top of me, kissing me fiercely. I reach down to stroke his cock. He breaks the kiss and moans._

_“Baby, ya can’t do that. I’ll cum before I’m ready,” he whines and moves my hand away._

_“Are ya ready for me?” he asks._

_I nod my head. With great care, Kraglin guides his thick cock into my aching, wet pussy. I groan as I feel his cock stretch me. At first there’s pain, but soon after I feel nothing, but pleasure. Kraglin takes his sweet time. He sets a steady pace of his thrusts wanting to make sure that my first time was enjoyable. I pull him to me for a kiss while he guides my legs around his waist and picks up the pace. Kraglin’s thrusts become faster. The delicious ache I felt before now becoming a burning desire._

_“Kraglin, I’m close,” I breathe._

_He reaches between us and rubs my clit as he continues thrusting._

_“Cum for me baby. Let me feel ya cum on my cock,” he commands._

_With a final snap of his hips, I cum on his cock and his cum spills inside my throbbing pussy. Once the last of our orgasms rake through us, Kraglin collapses on top of me, breathing heavy. Eventually he rolls off of me, pulling me to him. He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back._

_“Ya good?” he inquires softly._

_“Great,” I assure him._

_“Good. Happy birthday, Ariah. I love you,” he confesses and places another kiss to my head._

_“Thank you and I love you too, Kraglin,” I whisper.  
_

_“Not ta ruin this lovely afterglow, but how’d ya get away?” Kraglin questions.  
_

_“I drugged Martinex then stole my dad’s M-Ship and here I am,” I admit.  
_

_“You-ya what?” Kraglin’s eyes go wide._


End file.
